Someone to Count On
by Celestial Lady
Summary: When an elven princess joins the fellowship, they soon discover that she has a dark secret that even she fears. However, now that she begins to use her power, what evil force seeks it for their own? Please R&R CHAPTER 12's here! Finally!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Lord of the Rings belongs to J.R.R Tolkien. However, Karina and any new characters belong to me.

A/N: Okay, so I've jumped on the bandwagon about putting an elven girl in the story. And yes, this will eventually be a Legolas romance. (le sigh) I mean, why not! He seems to be winning the popularity contest among us fan-gals. After one glance, anyone can see why! **wink** However, I'm planning on making it different, so please give it a chance! As always, read and review, but no flames please. So enjoy!

Someone to Count On

Chapter 1

Karina looked back behind her at the beautiful imperial city of Gavalar. In the light of the early dawn, the tall marble buildings and sculptures glowed in the thin light. Karina sighed, pulling the hood over her head. She mustn't have anyone see her leave. She turned back to Purity, her white mare and quickly mounted. Patting the mare's silk neck she slowly made her way through the forest.

"You don't agree with me, do you?" Karina softly asked her. The mare snorted and tossed her head, sending her black mane flying. "However, you do realize that it doesn't matter what you think; it was my decision." Once Karina was out of sight of the city she eased Purity into a graceful and dainty trot. Karina hated her life. She had a heart of adventure and always found it hard to live in confinement and solitude that most elven princesses had to endure. The fact of the matter was she was only half-elf; her mother being elven and her other half created entirely by magic. Although she possessed very powerful magic, she had made a vow never to use her powers. 

When Karina had first discovered her secret heritage, she had been shocked and confused. She had soon come to learn that her magic side was created by the evil sorceress, Queen Hamra, in attempts to have her join her on the side of evil. She had never met the queen, but she had spoken to Karina many times in her mind, to make her presence known. Out of fear that magic would overtake her, Karina figured it would be safer to refrain from the use of magic.

However, this did not bother her. Karina had always been very agile and successful in the skills of archery. She could defend herself with the strongest of warriors. Her cousin, Gorin, had taught her about basic fighting skills when she was not under the watchful eye of her mother. When her mother was suspiciously killed four years ago, Karina's care had been placed in the hands of the royal attendants until she would be old enough to take the throne, and Karina had been forced into a solitary life.

"This is the way it has to be," Karina mumbled to no one in particular. To most, she seemed to be the perfect example of elven beauty even though her features were very different than that of most other elves. Her hair was a deep, chocolate brown with streaks of pale gold, giving it a sun kissed appearance. Her eyes were as deep a blue as the ocean with flecks of emerald green. However, Karina didn't care about these things. Her heart longed to be in the midst of some grand adventure. It had been a dream of hers for as long as she could remember.

Karina knew what her path would be. A strange whisper had been dancing around in the wind for the past few days. Unheard to everyone but her, it told of the One Ring and the power it had to enslave the world. She had foreseen that of the ringbearer and his destination to Rivendale. He was only a mere hobbit, by the name of Frodo Baggins, and he had just left his home in The Shire soon to embark on this journey. 

A shrill screech interrupted her thoughts, and she looked up to see her falcon, Mimic. 

"Mimic, did I not make it clear to you that I was leaving and have no desire to be found?" she glanced at the bird on her arm. Mimic looked sideways at her and cocked his head. Karina's kind heart nearly melted and she slowly started to smile. "Well, I guess since you've made it this far, you may accompany me. Fly on ahead and warn me of any danger. We are approaching the Shire."

Karina didn't really know where she was going, but she decided to follow her intuition, knowing it had never lead her astray. Finally, taking a rest, she sighed and dismounted. Suddenly, her elven ears heard a rustle in the ground a ways down the hill. Turning to look, she saw four small figures crouching under a tree. As she studied them she realized they were hobbits, and recognized Frodo from her vision. The next sight made her gasp in horror. A black figure on what appeared to be a very nasty black horse was standing right over them. It didn't take Karina long to figure out that they were looking for the ring.

Quickly remounting, she whistled to Mimic who needed no further encouragement. Karina pulled out her sword and quickly but carefully made her way down the rocky slope.

As the black rider, stood over the hobbits' hiding place. A quick movement distracted him. Glancing back to his horse, he was suddenly surprised by a falcon that swooped down to where he had been kneeling. In disgust, the ring wraith climbed back on his horse and rode off. This distraction was all the hobbits needed as they took off through the brush.

Standing back in the shadows of a big elm tree, Karina watched them go. She decided to follow them, knowing they had no way to defend themselves on the perilous journey to Rivendale.


	2. The Voice

A/N: Everyone is already in Rivendale and the council is meeting. Karina is secretly watching. 

Someone to Count On

Chapter 2

Karina watched in disgust as the members of the council quarreled and bickered over whom would be the one to take the ring to Mordor. 'And these are supposed to be leaders?' she thought in amusement. Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity, she heard a small voice rise up above the others. 

"I will take the ring, but I do not know the way."

Karina looked and saw Frodo making his way to the crowd whom had fallen silent. After a few moments, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, spoke to Frodo, promising to protect him.

"You have my sword," he promised.

"And you have my bow," an elf by the name of Legolas added.

"And my ax," a gruff voice belonging to the dwarf, Gimli, exclaimed.

Then, out of the blue, another hobbit burst through the bushes stating Frodo would not go anywhere without him. He was then followed by the two other hobbits. It was then Karina had made her decision.

On the verge of a smile, Elrond looked at the group. Slowly looking at each of them, he started to speak, "Nine companions…" but was cut off by a foreign voice.

"Ten."

The entire council turned in the direction of the voice. There stood, what appeared to be a woman, with a cloak and hood concealing most of her appearance. 

"And who might you be, so brave a person as to speak up above the council?" Elrond asked.

"Oh come now, Elrond. You don't seriously expect me to back down to you, now do you?" the stranger challenged.

A murmur floated through the crowd, as Elrond, looking slightly amused, spoke, "May I have the pleasure of having your name, as it is not often I have such a bold stranger in Rivendale."

Smiling to herself, Karina thoroughly enjoyed toying with Lord Elrond's mind. Slowly, she pulled back her hood and looked him in the eye. 

Giving a look of, at first, disbelief, then smiling, Elrond replied, "Princess Karina. I might have known you would make such a bold move with little fear."

Karina slightly bowed. "Lord Elrond, it has been a long time."

As the rest of the council looked at each other in curiosity and confusion, Elrond continued, "What makes you think you can go with the fellowship to Mordor?"

"I am strong enough and I have the power to fight." Karina said, keeping her voice neutral. 

"It is true. This girl has a unique power that would be of great help to us." Gandalf spoke up.

Karina looked at Gandalf, "Thank you for your vote of confidence, Master Gandalf."

"What do you know of her, Gandalf?" Gimli barked. "She is nothing more than a mere she-elf. I'm sure she is completely void of any power that could help us."

Karina looked at him with narrowed eyes but Gandalf spoke before her.

"Princess Karina of Gavalar does, in fact, have a unique power. If she chooses, she will reveal it in time. Do not second guess her." 

Frowning, Karina looked back at Elrond, who nodded. "Very well. You may join the Fellowship of the Ring."

Legolas looked at the young girl, standing before them. He had never seen such boldness in a female before. She slowly turned to the fellowship, as if daring them to say anything. Legolas' eyes suddenly caught hers, and startled, he took a step back. It was as if he could see straight into her thoughts. 'What a strange fire, that glows in her heart.' He thought. 

Karina drew in her breath when her eyes met Legolas'. A strange shutter was sent through her body. 'What was that?' she wondered. Determined not to break her concentration, she slyly broke off the look and glanced back over her shoulder at Elrond. 

Looking smug, she asked him, "When do we leave?"

In a slight look of surprise, Elrond replied, "You do not waster any time do you, your Highness?"

Karina shook her head, "Please do not refer to me that way."

"Very well. You will depart tomorrow."

The next day, the fellowship parted from Rivendale. As they filed onto the road, Karina could hear Gimli grumbling about her. Not bothering to turn around, Karina firmly exclaimed, "Master Gimli, if you have a problem with me, take it up with Lord Elrond."

She suddenly sensed a strange feeling, as if someone was staring at her. Slowly, she peered over her shoulder in time to see Legolas quickly glance away. Slowing her pace to match his, she quietly muttered only loud enough for elves to hear, "This is going to be a long journey with a dwarf."

Choking back a laugh, Legolas nodded, "I only hope, milady, that it will be easier as time passes."

Looking at him, Karina replied, "Just call me Karina."

"And you may call me Legolas."

As they approached some large boulders at the base of the mountains, the group decided to briefly rest and figure out their next destination. Legolas quickly jumped up on one of the large rocks and peered ahead. Karina decided that she would get enough entertainment watching Boromir, Merry, and Pippin further off. She was so intently watching them that she didn't notice Legolas jump off the rock beside her. Startled, she jumped back a few feet.

Legolas looked at her in surprise, "Sorry to frighten you."

Karina smiled, "I wasn't frightened, just startled. There's a difference." Suddenly, a loud ringing seemed to echo in her ears. Her hands flew to her temples and she fell to her knees.

A harsh, raspy voice filled her head, "Karina, Karina… Do you think you can defeat evil?"

"Leave me alone!" she shouted, oblivious to the wondering stares from Legolas and the rest of the fellowship. 

"Just remember…part of you came from evil…" the voice hissed.

"Leave my mind, Hamra!" she screamed as the cackle rose from deep inside her head.

**dodges objects thrown at her** I'm sooo sorry for the cliffhanger! Chapter 3 will be up very soon and some questions will be answered. Please Read and Review. 


	3. Visions

Chapter 3

Visions

Karina slowly opened her eyes as the scream in her ears subsided. She wiped the beads of sweat away from her brow with the back of her hand and sighed in relief. Then, she froze remembering the company she was with. She slowly began to look up into the wondering eyes of the rest of the fellowship and grimaced.

"Um…" she began.

Gandalf stood before her and glared, "Lady Karina, may you be so kind as to tell us what ails you?"

In sudden frustration, she replied, "You should know, Master Gandalf." She began to stand up, her hand braced against a rock for support. Karina quickly felt remorseful as she thought of the words she had said to the old wizard, who, under the circumstances, would have done what anyone would. 

Looking shamefully down at her feet, she apologized, "Forgive my brash words, Master Gandalf." Feeling a little more courage grow within her, she looked Gandalf in the eye, "Do you remember Queen Hamra?"

Gandalf nodded, "The only sorceress stronger than Saruman. I remember."

"Your question has been answered then. You will find out more in the fullness of time."

Karina bent down and picked up her bow, which she had dropped in the ordeal. She had no intention of telling the others of her past or her heritage. 'They certainly wouldn't trust me.' She thought to herself. 'In fact, I would not blame them. I do not exactly trust myself.' As she began to shake off the effects of Queen Hamra's warning, she felt a hand on her shoulder. Whirling around, she saw she was face to face with Legolas, who was looking at her in concern.

"Are you quite alright?" he asked.

Forcing a smile and a cheerful laugh, she replied, "Sure. Never better."

Inside, though, she could feel her anger begin to boil inside her. Why couldn't the evil witch leave her alone? Deep inside, Karina knew her answer. It was her curse, for Queen Hamra was a part of her and always would be. It was the reason Karina avoided the use of her magic powers. In truth, she was afraid, afraid that it would create a gateway that Hamra could easily slip into and fully control her. It was a risk she dared not take. 

Legolas watched as Karina proceeded down the slope, avoiding all people. 'That girl is full of mysteries,' he thought. Her show of cheerfulness hadn't fooled anyone, atleast not him. He sensed a strange power radiating from her in almost a form of an aura. He did not know if Gandalf could see it or feel it. As strange as it was, he did not feel uneasy by the presence. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a sharp screech from the sky. Glancing upwards, he caught sight of a small bird of prey.

Karina spun around and looked at the sky when her consciousness was pierced by a familiar shriek.

"Mimic!" she shouted, holding up her arm for him to land on. "What news do you bring for me?" She listened carefully and looked in the direction Mimic had told her. She squinted as she saw a dark cloud floated through the sky in their direction.

"Saruman's spies!" she heard Gandalf cry. "Take cover!"

Quickly releasing Mimic, Karina dove for the shelter of a nearby bolder. Quickly glancing around her, she saw the whereabouts of most of her comrades. As the flock of birds passed, she carefully eased out of her hiding place, scanning the skies for Mimic. When she saw the falcon safely perched on the branch of a tree, she looked around at the rest of the fellowship. 

She frowned when she heard of Gandalf's decision to go through the mountains. She had never been fond of the cold, but she knew that at least she had the elven advantage of being able to walk on the snow instead of through it. 'Keep safe, for you can not come with us,' she mentally told Mimic. Sighing, she joined with the rest of the group as they ascended up the mountain. 

Further up the mountain, she watched as everyone, excluding her and Legolas, fought their way through the snow. Her eyes began to tear as the bitter wind cut through her like a knife. As she lightly stepped upon the snow, she grimaced when she saw Frodo slide down the mountain. To her relief, he was caught by Aragorn. Then, she watched in dismay as Boromir, retrieved the ring, which had fallen into the thick blanket of snow. After several tense minutes, which to her seemed like an eternity, Boromir finally handed the ring over to Frodo. Little did she realize, she had unconsciously reached for her bow. Hastily, she pulled back her hand and looked back up the mountain. 

Standing between Gimli and Legolas, she had a strong sensation to look above her. As she followed her intuition, she felt very uneasy as she studied the summit. Suddenly, her mind sorted out the warning.

"I believe we need to go back." She said to no one in particular.

"I do not feel this is the time for guesses, Lady!" Gimli shouted at her over the raging wind.

Feeling her anger and frustration growing at the dwarf, she glared back, "Put your trust in me, dwarf, for I am not guessing. I am certain."

"What is it that you know, Karina?" Legolas asked. "Do you sense something we cannot?"

Before Karina could answer him, she could feel her balance waver. A rumbling seemed to grow from the top of the mountain, and rocks started to cascade down upon them.

"We must turn back!" she heard Gandalf cry. As they started to make their way back down the mountain, the shaking nearly caused her feet to slip out from under her. Before she could fall, she felt someone catch her around her waist. She automatically knew it was Legolas, but didn't look back to confirm her thoughts. They had to get to safety. When it seemed that they were out a danger, a loud crash engulfed the mountain. The fellowship looked up in time to see everything go white.

'Great,' Karina thought, 'I am trapped in a giant snowball.' Her frozen hands pawed at the snow and she finally felt the bite of the cold air on her skin. As her head pushed through, she quickly spit out the mouthful of snow. The harsh wind made it difficult to see if anyone else was out.

"I believe that will be the last time I am in an avalanche with my mouth open," she said, not realizing Legolas was only a few feet from her. She jumped when she heard him chuckle.

"I did not realize anyone else had dug themselves out yet." She replied, feeling a bit embarressed by her statement. Before he could answer, a sudden flash of movement caught their eyes and they saw Gimli push through the snow. A few seconds later, the rest had found their way through the wintery blanket. 

Looking at Gandalf, she asked, "Where will be our next destination?"

No sooner had the words left her mouth, then she heard Gimli suggest that they go through Moria. She grimaced, at the thought of being in complete darkness, surrounded by rock. However, she kept quiet, knowing it was not her decision.

"Let the ringbearer choose!"

At the mention of his name, Frodo gave a look of dismay. He looked thoughtful for a few seconds before answering, "We shall go through the mines."

Gandalf frowned, "So be it." 

As the fellowship approached the mines of Moria, Karina winced, as the darkness seemed to engulf her. Legolas looked at her in agreement. 

"I am not in the least bit of good spirits to travel about in such darkness," Karina said. She found a nearby rock to sit on as she watched Gandalf attempt to open the gateway. 

Legolas walked over toward her and answered, "I share your feelings for the lack of light. Unfortunately, it seems to be the only route." As he waited for her to answer, he saw that she did not seem to be listening. "Karina?" he questioned.

Karina was indeed distracted. She had heard the water shift as though something were moving through it. When she saw it was only one of the hobbits tossing stones into the murky waters, she dismissed her feeling of uneasiness. She snapped out of her trance when she heard someone call her name. She turned and was face to face with Legolas, who was looking at her in curiosity.

"Did you say something?" she asked him.

He looked at her in surprise; "Did you not hear a word I said?"

"Uh…no." she replied, feeling rather foolish.

"What is the matter?"

"Nothing, I felt that I sensed the presence of something, but now I do not feel anything." She answered.

Legolas looked at her in wonder, "How is it you can feel danger before it occurs?"

She resisted the urge to tell him her full story, and simply replied, "I have visions, of the past, present, and mostly future. I've had them for as long as I can remember."

She felt a strong sense of relief when her answer seemed to satisfy his question. They both glanced back at Gandalf, who was still struggling to open the pathway. She thought it appeared almost comical as the old man seemed at a loss for words.

"If you say you have visions, Karina, is it possible that you know the answer?" Gandalf asked her.

Karina smiled at the mention of her name and glanced at the script written across the top of the frame. 'Speak friend and enter.' She thought. She suddenly chuckled, "Why, Master Gandalf, it is no more than a riddle. Speak the elvish word, 'friend.'"

Gandalf looked at her, puzzled, but said the word. A giant rumbling made the entire fellowship jump back, but alas, the gate indeed opened. Smiling to everyone, Karina picked up her bow and made her way down toward the doorway. Sensing everyone was watching her; she turned and asked, "Are you coming?" Shaking off their sense of confusion about the mysterious elf, the rest of the fellowship proceeded into the mine.

A/N: **does a victory dance** FINISHED! There's the 3rd chapter. 4th chapter will be up very soon since I am thoroughly enjoying writing this story. Please let me know what you think. I'm not very fond of flames, though (after all, who is?). As said before, R&R. Thanks!


	4. The Truth is Told

A/N: I'm sorry for the misspelling of Rivendell. I will say this to all upset readers: I have read the books as well as seen the movie. So there! **sticks out tongue** No one is perfect and I am no exception. Anyway, thanks so much for the NICE reviews. I really appreciate them.

Chapter 4

The Truth is Told

As Karina cautiously walked into the deep darkness of the Moria mine, she could smell the death and rotting flesh that surrounded her. Almost becoming physically sick, she used all her will power to ignore the churning of her stomach. 

"You elves will experience the rich hospitality of the dwarves." Gimli was saying. Grimacing, Karina looked at him. She could feel her head throb with the tension in the air. As she proceeded behind Gandalf, she heard a loud crunch beneath the heel of her boot. Glancing down, she saw that she had stepped on the remains of a partially rotted hand. Closing her eyes in disgust, Karina quickly looked back up, stifling a groan with a cough. 'I can't believe I just stepped on that,' she thought.

Behind her she heard Boromir exclaim, "This isn't a mine; it's a tomb!" Karina looked around her and shuddered. There were decomposing bodies as for as the eye could see, which wasn't very far in the darkness. As they made their way up a long set of stairs, Karina looked back at the four hobbits trailing behind her. She wasn't too worried about Frodo getting into any trouble and Sam either, for she knew he would merely follow Frodo. However, she had an uneasy feeling about the other two, especially Pippin. 

Looking back over her shoulder, she nonchalantly said, "Master Hobbits, this is a very perilous place. Don't touch _anything_!" The hobbits nodded, and Karina felt partially relieved. She then noticed that they had come to a fork in the path, and Gandalf had no memory of the correct way. Leaning against one of the stone walls, Karina sighed. Aragorn looked at her cautiously.

"Is something the matter, Lady Karina?" he asked.

"The walls whisper to me, Lord Aragorn. Do you hear them?" Karina answered. 

"I hear nothing, milady." 

She looked around at the rest of the fellowship, her eyes resting on Frodo. "They say great danger awaits us here, and that you especially must be extra careful, Master Frodo."

Frodo regarded her carefully, "What do you mean by that?" Seeing the look of fear in his eyes, she felt foolish. What was merely meant as a warning had come out sounding like a threat.

"I'm not sure myself, Frodo. Just what they tell me. Remember, I've sworn to protect you at all costs." Karina assured him.

'But will you sacrifice yourself, to save the ringbearer?' the familiar voice nagged at Karina. Determined not to let Queen Hamra overpower her again, Karina ignored it. Her thoughts were cut short when she saw Frodo walk over to Gandalf, mentioning to him that he had seem a strange creature down below.

"It's Gollum. He's been following us for three days." Gollum told him. After a few more minutes of talking with Gandalf, Karina heard him say, "I wish the ring had never come to me."

Karina looked up to where the wizard and the hobbit were talking and smiled with sympathy. "I know exactly how you feel, Frodo. For I have a cruel destiny upon me as well."

After hearing Karina's last words, the entire fellowship turned and looked at her in shock. Frodo's eyes widened in wonder, "You too?"

Karina nodded, almost relieved in her decision to tell her secret to the fellowship. She figured that they would find out sooner or later, anyway. A sudden chill swept through her and she looked up to find Legolas' stare on her and the rest of the fellowship waiting for her to continue. Gandalf looked at her and seemed almost pleased with her decision.

"To begin with, I am…only part elf." She stuttered finding it harder to begin than she had expected.

"Does that mean you are half human?" Boromir questioned her. Karina shook her head. 

"No, I have no father; I was created by magic. Queen Hamra, a sorceress far more powerful and fearful than Saruman, chose to create me in hopes that I would join her side of evil. However, I would rather die than become her servant, but since she made part of me, she has the ability to enter my mind whenever she pleases. Which is indeed what happened earlier. I am connected to her, in a way."

Karina took a breath. Her nine companions looked at her, waiting for her to continue. Seeing there was no way out, Karina went on, "I…I have the ability to do magic, very powerful magic. Before I learned of all this, I acquired some skills. However, I made a vow never to use them, in case it weakens my consciousness enough to be overpowered by Hamra. I don't have the confidence in myself to try."

"Very well spoken, Lady Karina." Gandalf said, slowly standing up. "However, trust in yourself a little. You are far more than what you appear to be."

Before Karina could answer, Gandalf motioned with his staff, "It's that way," and proceeded down the corridor. As they went into a large room, she heard Gimli cry out in despair and race to a long stone block. After several heavy moments, they learned that the king was dead. As they were about to figure out where to go next, they heard a loud noise. Karina whirled around in time to see a skull fall down the well behind Pippin, and the rest of the body fall soon after. 

"Fool of a Tooke!" Gandalf shouted. Karina couldn't make out his next words for she was distracted by the steady beat of drums. Running toward the front of the room to get a better look, Karina stopped when she saw Boromir head to the door. 

Karina looked at Legolas and they both cried at the same time, "Orcs!" Pulling out her bow and reaching into her quiver for an arrow, Karina was determined not to be caught unprepared. She stood between Legolas and Aragorn as Boromir closed the door and announced the presence of a cave troll. However, they all knew that it wouldn't keep out the approaching orcs. Karina shut out everything else in her mind as she focused on the danger approaching. Suddenly, the door seemed to crumple under the tremendous force of the orc army. 

A/N: Sorry for another cliffhanger! **ducks as large objects are thrown at her** As always Chapter 5 will be up soon. As for you flamers: Forgive me if I have spelled any names wrong. I exactly have time to go through all the books to come up with the nit-picky details. Get over it! ^_^ Anyway, I would assume that most of you already know the basic storyline, so I'm not going to rewrite it word for word. For all other nice reviewers, thanks again. As always, read and review and please, NO FLAMES.


	5. Temptation

A/N: You wanted it! You got it! The 5th chapter to Someone to Count On. The title of the chapter, more than likely, is NOT what you're thinking. Heh-heh. I love to keep you all guessing. If you want to know, read on! 

Chapter 5

Temptation

Karina quickly released her arrow and watched as it shot into the side of an orc. She quickly pulled out two more and shot them at another one. She saw in dismay that orcs seemed to be coming from every direction and there wasn't an end to them. As she let another arrow fly, she listened to its shrill whistle as it found its place in the side of an orc skull. 

Close by, Legolas shot arrow after arrow into the attacking orcs. However, he made sure he could still keep an eye on Karina. A part of him told him to fully concentrate on the battle at hand, while the other part felt he could not let Karina get hurt. After all, she was a fellow elf, but…it was something else…as if he was…drawn to her. 

Jumping up on a nearby ledge, Karina felt she could have a better view of her potential targets. She was about to take another shot, when a huge, hideous beast came crashing through the door. 'The cave troll,' she thought, letting her last arrow fly. Frustrated at the thought of running out of arrows, she quickly jumped down to find some more. She gasped when she saw Legolas jump upon the creature's shoulders to fire an arrow. When she saw him jump down as quickly, she sighed in relief and ran over to a dead orc to pull out an arrow. 

Bending down to pick up the arrow, Karina was unaware that the cave troll was right behind her. All to late, she whirled around just in time to catch the troll's backhand as he sent her flying into a wall. 

"Ahhhh!" Karina cried out when a shot of pain that felt like a white-hot fire shot through her left shoulder and down her arm. 

Legolas watched in horror as saw Karina get thrown into a wall. Anger rose in him as he ran over to help her. She was on her knees holding her left shoulder with her right had when he got there.

"Karina! Are you alright?" he asked in helpless worry. 

"Legolas, don't worry about me! _They_ need you!" Karina said sharply, upset that Legolas was more concerned about her than the cave troll. Legolas looked at her again. "GO!" Karina persisted and Legolas turned and shot the final arrow that would defeat the monster.

Karina winced as the sharp pain turned into a dull throb. A part of her was annoyed by Legolas' protective gestures while, on the other hand, she appreciated it. She had never had anyone care for her like that. 'Karina, do not start thoughts like that. There is more important work to be done.' She scolded herself. Slowly, she began to stand, still holding her shoulder. Glancing at the fallen cave troll, she quickly turned her gaze to the rest of the fellowship, who looked at her with concern.

"I am alright." She gasped, as she fought the waves of pain. She did not want her comrades to worry, nor did she want to hold them back. Gingerly reaching down to retriever her bow and quiver, she let go of her shoulder and faked a smile. Turning to Gandalf, she added, "Let's move on."

Karina walked in silence as they moved out of the room and further into the darkness. She felt so incredibly foolish that she had let down her guard long enough for the cave troll to attack her. Suddenly snapping back to reality, she heard the familiar cry of orcs. She quickly moved around Boromir and closer to the front so she could hear and see the approaching enemy. Silently groaning in pain, she pulled out an arrow and waited for her target to get within range. 

From the depths of a distant corridor, a deep and eerie sound could be heard. Startled, the orcs began to flee in terror. Karina lowered her bow and looked around in confusion. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Gimli laugh in triumph.

"Foolish dwarf!" she muttered under her breath. "Does he not realize that it was not us that caused the hideous creatures to retreat?"

As the rumbling continued, she looked over her shoulder to see a glowing light at the end of the hallway.

"This does not sound good at all!" She cried. Legolas and Aragorn turned and saw what she had been referring to. As the rest of the fellowship looked in that direction in horror, Gandalf cried, "Run!"

Karina spun on her heel and ran following them as they began to make their way to the bridge. Cautiously making her way down the crumbling steps, she listened for any sound of approaching danger, but stopped when she saw it in front of her. Part of the staircase had already fallen, creating a large gap in-between the sides. As an elf, she was not worried, for elves are extremely sure footed. Legolas quickly jumped to the other side, with Karina right behind him. 

She then watched as the rest of the fellowship cautiously made their way across with her and Legolas's help, excluding Gimli who stubbornly refused any assistance. In fact, he would have fallen had it not been for Legolas catching his beard and pulling him up. Dodging the arrows that fell like rain from the attacking orcs, Karina watched nervously as Frodo and Aragorn were still on the other side. More of the staircase had fallen, creating an even greater distance between them. As Frodo's side began to sway, Aragorn cried, "Lean forward!"

The pile of stone tilted forward enough for the two to jump to the other side. Karina took a sigh of relief and realized she had been holding her breath the entire time. However, she didn't have time to stop and relax. The fellowship was moving on. It didn't take them long to realize the Balrog was hot (A/N: no pun intended) on their trail. She quickly made her way across the narrow bridge with the rest of them and noticed Gandalf was far behind them.

"Quickly, Master Gandalf!" She cried. Karina then saw that Gandalf had not intention of hurrying. In fact, he stopped and faced the monster. The next few moments seemed to go in slow motion for Karina. As Gandalf forbid the monster to proceed across the bridge, the bridge collapsed under the Balrog. 

'Trust your heart, trust in your powers.' A strange, soothing voice told Karina. Suddenly, the Balrog's whip wrapped itself around Gandalf and started to pull him in. Instinctively, Karina ran forward past Legolas toward Gandalf. Holding her arm out she began to feel a strange power rise from inside her. Suddenly, she snatched her hand back in horror. What was she thinking? Using magic? She couldn't. Karina heard a helpless scream erupt as Gandalf was pulled into the murky depths of darkness. Only then did she realize the scream had come from her. 

As she stared in shock and grief, she felt someone take her by her arm and pull her through the remainder of the mine to safety. Karina saw everything in a blur. It was only when they were out of Moria that she realized it had been Legolas. Blinking back the stinging tears that threatened to run down her face, Karina felt very angry with herself. 

"It is all my fault," she said softly to him. He looked at her in surprise. 

"What do you mean? It could not be helped."

"Gandalf is gone because of me." Karina mumbled. She felt a burning pain deep within her heart. It was true that she was afraid of her own power, but she did not know that it would have sacrificed a member of the fellowship. She glanced to each one of her comrades and saw a bit of loss in each of their faces. Some took it harder than the others. The hobbits showed visible signs of grief, while she saw Boromir fighting to hide any sadness. 

Legolas watched Karina in her agony and sorrow. As he was about to say some comforting words, he heard Aragorn call to him. Nodding to his order, Legolas began to help the hobbits move ahead to the next leg of the journey. Taking one last look at Karina, he saw her staring off into the distance with a pained look on her face.

A/N: There's the 5th chapter! Whew! Not a lot of dialogue in this one but as requested more Karina/Legolas. At least I think so. And the plot thickens… **Mischievous grin** Just wait and see what I have planned for the next chapter… Now if you still don't understand the title to this chapter (however, I know all my readers are smart and got it right off the bat ^_^) it means Karina almost used her powers. Chapter 6 should be up pretty soon. As always R&R and no flames please. J --Celestial Lady


	6. Heart to Heart

A/N: Another one down! There you go, figure out this title. ^_^ I feel as though this chapter had a major breakthrough in more ways than one. Anyway, why tell you about it when you can read about it? On with the fic! 

Chapter 6

Heart to Heart

Legolas's thoughts were on Karina as the fellowship made their way into the woods of Lothlorien. She was much different from all elven maidens he had known, and it wasn't necessarily because of her "enchanting" story. She seemed to have a different heart than most, and a different mentality. His thoughts managed to keep his mind off Gandalf, and he seemed to be a little more focused. As he ran, a he felt the presence of cooler air, indicating that they had reached The Golden Wood of Lothlorien. 

The trees glistened in glory, and the breeze sang sweet tunes to all that would listen. Although it was winter in Lothlorien, it certainly did not seem like it. The distant sound of water flowing echoed through the woods. A sense of calm had settled over everyone like a blanket, except for Gimli who kept ranting about an elf witch that dwelled among the sanctuary of trees. Legolas quickly gave him a sharp look before he glanced at Karina to see if she had overheard. However, Karina looked straight ahead and moved on. It was as though she was lost in her own world, completely oblivious to all around her. If she had heard, she showed no visible signs. She seemed to have withdrawn back into the shell she had been in when they had first set out on their quest. Legolas gave a weary sigh and began to walk closer to her in hopes of making conversation, but was stopped when he noticed they were encircled by elves with arrows pointed at them. 

"A dwarf breathes so loud, we could have shot him in the dark," the leader said to a very disgruntled Gimli. Aragorn quickly strode forward to smooth out the rather rough situation. After a few moments, the fellowship was led away to speak with the Lady of the Wood. 

Karina finally snapped out of her daze when she heard Lady Galadriel speak her name. What could she possibly want with her? After all, she felt like a traitor to the fellowship. She quickly felt embarrassed by the fact that she had not been paying attention to Galadriel's earlier words.

"Lady Karina, you are weary and sorrowful. Accompany me please." Galadriel gently told her. Karina nodded and began to take a step forward, but stopped for fear of what Galadriel might say. She quickly raised her eyes and followed Lady Galadriel through the maze of trees and streams. She couldn't believe the beauty of the place around her. It took her breath away, as she saw nothing but beauty and purity all around her.

"What do you ask of me, milady?" Karina asked. 

"Who are you, Lady Karina?" she asked gazing into her blue eyes.

"Huh?" Karina asked, obviously confused. 

"You are Princess Karina of Gavalar, aren't you?"

"Yes, that is correct."

"But you are more." Galadriel went on. "Forgetting who you are hides less than remembering your true self. It is time for you to remember."

Karina looked thoughtful, "I do not understand."

"You have long since ignored your heart. You have a great fear that dwells inside your mind. However, the power of the heart is often stronger than that of the mind." Galadriel turned and began to walk away.

Karina's eyes widened, "Milady! Please wait, for I have more questions than answers!" Galadriel turned and smiled.

"Only you can answer those questions, for I can not, little one." Karina watched as Galadriel disappeared in the midst of the thick trees, leaving her lost in her own thoughts. 

Karina sat on the banks of the river that flowed through Lothlorien. She had been in solitude for a couple of hours, ever since darkness had fallen on the Golden Wood. She suddenly realized she had been alone for much longer than a few hours. She had been living in a world of loneliness ever since the death of her mother. She felt a single tear slide down her face and splash into the crystal clear water. She glanced up at the stars as they twinkled into the deep night sky. Carefully repositioning herself as not to tear the delicate dress given to her by Galadriel, Karina sighed.

She did not know how long she had sat there, lost and confused. However, a sudden movement of a shadow caught her attention. Startled, she looked up to find Legolas gazing back at her. She looked at him expectantly, waiting for his answer as to why he was there.

"Why did you stray so far from everyone, Karina?" he asked. She glanced back into the water, not knowing how to explain. 

"I needed some time to think over things," she answered. She did not look up from the water, but she knew he was still there. Silently, she looked up at him, wondering why he was still standing beside her. To her amazement, he softly sat down beside her.

"I hope you do not mind my presence." He said tentatively, not knowing how she would react. When she said nothing, he sighed and continued, "It must be quite difficult to wander so far from what is familiar to you."

Karina jerked gaze from the water to him in shock. 'What did that mean?' she thought. 'He could never understand.' Finally, after what seemed to be an eternity of silence, her expression softened. "It is indeed very hard." She relented.

"I've always lived in fear that one day I would hand over my soul to someone else to control. That is the reason I hesitate so strongly to use my magic."

Legolas looked at her and gave a sympathetic smile. Karina tried to smile back but realized she could barely remember how to give a true smile. Frustrated, she glanced down into the water. 

Her reflection stared back at her, and she saw a sorrowful girl who was lost in herself. Suddenly, the reflection seemed to change into a different form. Karina jumped back and gasped in horror as she recognized the image of Queen Hamra. Looking at Legolas, she could feel her heart pounding in her ears in feared. 

Legolas looked at the fear in her eyes and understood, for he had seen the image as well. Surprisingly, enough Karina's expression quickly changed from fear and uncertainty, to anger and determination.

"I refuse to let her control my destiny!" she cried. Karina looked back at the terrifying reflection and took a deep breath. Slowly placing her palm on the surface of the water, as to not to disturb the image, she focused all her thoughts into the eyes of the reflection. All of a sudden, she felt a new energy into her mind, and she softly said, "Of me you may be a part, but now I follow only my true heart."

The waters gently rippled and the reflection softly glowed. Then, the image of Queen Hamra vanished and in its place was that of an astonished elf. Karina couldn't believe it! She felt so relieved to be looking into her own calm blue eyes again. "I did it," she whispered. "She…she's gone." Looking over at Legolas, she smiled her first true smile for years.

"That is what has been missing," he told her.

Puzzled, she asked, "What?"

"Your smile. You have always been far to tense." Legolas informed her. Seeing a genuine smile upon her face was like seeing the sun break through the clouds after a heavy rainstorm. "You might have deceived the others with your half hearted attempts of happiness, but you could not fool an elf."

Feeling rather sheepish, she looked back into the water. "I suppose you are right. I should have known not to try to trick an elf when it came to hiding my emotions. After all, I could not even fool myself."

A cool breeze blew gently off the lake and seemed to comfort Karina. She closed her eyes and smiled in contentment. She had not felt this free in so long if ever. 'So this is what it is like to control your own mind.' She thought. Sighing in joy, she turned to Legolas. "Ever since I could remember, I have always lived with the knowledge that my life was in the hands of others. That is what led me to Rivendell. I suppose I know have had a glimpse of what it is like to control your own heart." 

"You granted your own freedom." Legolas said softly, gazing intently at her. For some reason, she captivated him. It was as if she was hypnotic, drawing his attention to her. He was not sure exactly what he had seen in the water, but he felt no fear from it. In fact, Karina appeared to be a totally different person. Much more easygoing and carefree than he had ever seen her. 

Karina suddenly felt very strange and awkward. She had never been able to talk to anyone this easily since the death of her mother. Yet, now she felt as if she had known Legolas forever. Unsure what to do with such strange feelings, Karina slowly stood up; "We leave early tomorrow. It would be best to get some rest, Legolas."

Legolas agreed and stood up too. Looking at her, he asked, "I have one question that has been left unanswered."

Karina frowned, "And what would that be?"  
"Will you now consent to using magic?"

Karina smiled mischevously, "Maybe." 

A/N: So? What do you think? I want to know! I love reader feedback! It just brightens my day ^_^. As you all know please read and review! And thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews already. Just PLEASE no flames! I certainly don't enjoy them (come to think of it, who does?) --Celestial Lady


	7. The Gift

A/N: Drumroll please! Ta-da! Chapter 7. And not a moment too soon, right? Hope you like it. It's longer this time, and by popular demand, I've tried to make it more detailed. Thanks for the great reviews! Please keep them coming. ^_^

Chapter 7

The Gift

The dew still clung to the sweet grass when Karina opened her eyes the next morning. Sleepily, she slowly shook her head in hopes to clear away any slumber that lingered in her mind. Pulling herself into a sitting position, she tried to remember what had happened the previous night. Rather quickly, the memories came flooding back to her. Karina felt refreshed at the thought that she had finally been able to overpower her worst fear, for once. Softly stretching her arms, she looked up through the treetops of Lothlorien. The dawn sun weaved in and out of the branches, casting both light and shadow throughout the Golden Wood. She could hear the harmonious songs of the wind as it blew gently across her face. It had been such a long time since she had taken a chance to enjoy the peaceful beauty of the beginning of a new day. 

"I have been lost within myself and never even realized it," she mused. Carefully standing up, she looked down at herself. The night before, she had changed back into her original clothes in hopes to save time that morning. As she pulled on her boots, she thought back to her last conversation with Legolas. How long had it been since she had such a light hearted chat with someone? Karina could not remember. Pulling a silver comb out of her bag, she softly begin to work through the tangles and snares that had made their way into her chocolate, gold streaked hair during the night. When she was done, she gently fingered the comb, feeling the familiarity of it. It was a gift, given to her by her mother shortly before her death. Karina could feel her heart begin to ache with loss all over again. It had taken quite a long time for her to get over her mother's death. Perhaps, she never had gotten over it. She had simply moved on with her life, though she still carried her mother's memory close by. She hastily pushed her thoughts from her mind and decided to think about a much more important matter on hand: The Ring. Grabbing a ribbon from her bag, she pulled her waist-length hair back, tying it at the nape of her neck as to make sure it did not fall in her way in the midst of a battle. The last thing she needed was a lock of hair blocking her vision in a pack of orcs.

"I will protect you and the ring, Frodo. For that is what I have promised and it is my new vow." She muttered to herself. Slinging her quiver over her shoulder, she picked up her bow and made her way to where the rest of the fellowship was meeting.

As the fellowship stood before Lady Galadriel, each wondered what awaited them on the next part of the journey they were about to embark on. Karina gradually looked at each member of the fellowship, trying to see what they were thinking. She almost laughed out loud when Pippin, who, for some reason, couldn't stand still for more than a few seconds, slipped on a piece of damp grass and nearly fell, taking Merry down with him. However, she was able to hide her chuckle with a cough. 

"I bid you farewell and best wishes on your quest." She heard Lady Galadriel say. She looked at the Lady of the Golden Wood with new respect. For was it not she who had given Karina a new insight into her own mind? "I shall grant thee each a gift." Galadriel continued. Karina watched in curiosity as each member of the fellowship was presented with a gift from Galadriel and Lothlorien. When Galadriel turned to her, Karina slowly lowered her head in her show of respect.

"Princess Karina of Gavalar, the road to freedom and glory is marred by treacherous paths and fearful obstacles. Such a place is difficult for anyone, let alone a young princess as you. It is because of this, I give thee the Sword of Truth. It will guide you through the trials of evil." Galadriel held out a shimmering sword before her. Karina looked at it in wonder. She had never seen such a sword. It shined with the brightest of light and had intricate elven script engraved elegantly on the blade. Karina hesitantly reached out to accept the sward from Galadriel. She was so overcome by its magnificence that she was almost afraid to touch it. Slowly, she discarded her awe and carefully took it from Galadriel's hands.

As soon as her hands held the enchanting weapon, she felt a shiver course through her body. The sword seemed to speak to her, reassuring her. "It's incredible, Lady Galadriel. I can not thank you enough." Karina said, still in a state of disbelief.

"Now, you must be on your way." Galadriel told them.

As Karina climbed into her boat, she took one last look at Lothlorien. She had felt quite at ease in the Golden Wood and was almost sad to leave. It reminded her so much of her home in Gavalar. Yet, to Karina, Gavalar seemed almost like a distant memory. However, she did not take time to reminisce about her past life. She had a new one now. Easing herself down into the boat, she calmly placed the sword beside her. A strange feeling of reassurance crept through her mind.

The fellowship slowly rowed down the river, with Aragorn leading the way, followed by Boromir, Karina, and Legolas. Once or twice, Karina was almost tempted to dip her fingertips into the cool, crystal water as the boat glided silently along. Everything seemed to be in perfect harmony near Lothlorien, but Karina once again perceived the uneasy feeling that everything would soon change the further away they got from the Golden Wood. 

Trying to push the negative thoughts from her mind, Karina would ever so often glance down at her sword as if to check and make sure it was real. 

"I still can't believe she would entrust me with such a thing." Karina whispered. The sword shimmered as if to respond. Suddenly, a shadow loomed over Karina. She quickly looked up, expecting to see evil. Instead, she saw an incredible sight of marvelous stone statues, taller than anything she had ever seen. 

"Unbelievable!" she cried. The others agreed as they approached the enormous figures. Karina gazed up in awe as the four boats passed in between. 

Shortly thereafter, the fellowship pulled their boats onto the sandy shore that lined a desolate forest. As the boats made contact with solid ground, Karina felt a sense of darkness grow over her. Gazing into the thick vegetation, she tried to make out any signs of approaching danger, but could see nothing. She stood up out of the boat, picking up her bow and attaching the sword to her belt. Since she was given the sword, she wondered how she would be able to fight with both her bow and the sword. She quickly determined that she would have to make a choice. Although, she was more comfortable with her bow, her sword fighting skills were top notch. Also, she felt that Lady Galadriel would not have given her such a splendid weapon if it were not meant for her to use it. 'Well, I should not use as many arrows,' she thought.

After she pulled her boat further onto the shore so it would not be swept away with the current, she made her way to where the rest of her comrades were. Placing her bow and her bag on the ground near a large tree, Karina walked over to Aragorn and Legolas. 

"What shall we do next, Lord Aragorn?" she asked, still peering into the woods.

"We shall rest for now, and then move on." He answered.

"Nay, we should not stay here," she quickly replied. She looked at each of them. "Something does not feel right. The wind is screaming that danger lies not far off."

"Screaming?" Legolas looked at her. As if on cue, the wind began to howl through the trees, frequently changing direction. To everyone's surprise, Karina's sword seemed to answer its cry, shining and making a rather strange, metallic noise. When she placed her hand upon the sword, the noise subsided and was quiet.

Karina looked at it in surprise, "This is most unusual."

"Indeed, I do not think that it is an ordinary weapon." Legolas mused. Aragorn continued to eye it, but then shook his head and began to walk away. 

"Rest," he told them, looking back over his shoulder. Karina and Legolas nodded, then, their thoughts were brought back to the sword. 

"Of course this is an unusual weapon, Legolas. For if it wasn't, it would not be valued by Lady Galadriel." Karina told him. "I wish I knew what its purpose was. I suppose I shall figure it out as time goes by."

"You will know when you are meant to." Legolas glanced from the sword to her. She suddenly felt awkward, remembering that she hadn't spoken to him much since last night. All at once, she seemed to be at a loss for words. Quickly sensing her discomfort from the silence, Legolas said, "We should probably go back to the others."

Karina looked at him with a questioning look. "We are not that far away."

Legolas tried to hide his feeling of foolishness. It was true that no immediate danger seemed apparent, but for some reason, he felt unusually nervous, and he had thousands of strange feelings racing through his mind. He was not sure what it was, but he was certain it wasn't anything bad. 'What is this strange feeling that burns at my heart?' he wondered.

She glanced up at him in surprise. He seemed to have something on his mind, but did not want to say show it. Karina slowly looked down at her feet as she felt a soft redness creep onto her face. She soon realized that Legolas still had his gaze unconsciously locked on her. Or maybe it wasn't an unconscious look? Karina didn't know what to make of it.

"We should be going. As Aragorn said, we need to rest." Karina stuttered nervously. Still looking at him, she began to walk back to the others, and stumbled on a small stone in her path. She quickly caught herself before she tripped, but nonetheless, felt completely humiliated. 'Who says elves are to be surefooted?' she wondered. 'I seem to be completely different from what everyone expects me to be.'

As she approached the rest of the fellowship, she could feel everyone's eyes on her. She gently sat down next to her bag and bow.

"Lady Karina, you're face is so pink!" Sam pointed out. Karina closed her eyes and felt her face heat up that much more.

"I suspect it's from the harsh wind, Sam." Karina fibbed. It was true that she was blushing, but she knew it was not caused by the wind. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Boromir stifle a chuckle.

"Is something the matter?" she asked innocently. He quickly shook his head and turned and walked into the woods. Sighing Karina watched as Merry tried to start a fire, but unfortunately, had found some damp kindling. Feeling bold, Karina looked at him.

"Would you move to the side a little, Merry? You too, Pippin." She asked them. They looked at her confused, but nodded and stepped aside. Karina focused her gaze onto the small mound of wood. As she closed her eyes, smoke began to rise from the kindling. A few seconds later, a small flame erupted and soon began to grow into a nice campfire. Everyone looked at her in surprise.

"There you are," she told the hobbits. 

Pippin stared at her in shock, "I thought you did not do magic!"

Karina smiled, "I can occasionally be persuaded to have a change of mind." 

She started to close her eyes under the warmth of the sun, but a sudden chill made her jump with a start. 'What was that?' she asked herself. A bright light caught her attention and she dropped her gaze to her sword. It pulsed a pale white light that seemed to intensify with each second that went by. Jumping to her feet, she cried, "Enemies!" 

At the same time, Pippin asked, "Where's Frodo?"

Aragorn and Frodo both heard the cry of the orcs at the same time. Frodo quickly glanced up at him, the fear obvious in his eyes. Aragorn looked at Frodo and motioned for him to be on his way. Turning back to the orcs, he began settled down to the business of slaying them.

Frodo turned and quickly began to run down the steep hill. Off into the distance, he could hear the clash of the orcs and the members of the fellowship. With a pain in his heart, he knew that he must continue on his own. 

Karina was ready for any approaching orcs. She felt a sense of power as she held the sword in her hand. Just topping the hill, she could see her enemy coming for them. She looked at them in confusion, for these were not the same monsters that she had battled in Moria. 'Nevermind that,' she told herself. 'They must still be vanquished.'

Easily dodging an arrow, she was surprised at how much faster she was since her last battle. She quickly ducked as a spear missed her, and she spun around, thrusting her sword between the ribs of an orc. As soon as the blade made contact, the orc began to burst into flames, quickly being reduced to ashes. Not taking time to wonder about this strange phenomenon, she sliced through another orc. Once she had taken out a few, she jumped backwards a bit, then, ran to wear Legolas was firing arrow after arrow. 

"I have not seen these orcs before. They are strange to me." She told him.

He shook his head, "Something is a bit unusual, for they are not familiar to me either." 

Karina knew they would not be able to stand their ground for long. There were far too many of them. An idea emerged in her head. Karina ran toward the orc army, holding her sword in front of her.

"Karina!" Legolas cried, as he watched in disbelief. 'Trust me, Legolas.' He could hear her in his mind. He pulled out some more arrows and they each met their targets.

Karina felt no fear as she stopped about thirty feet from sure death. Going with the feeling in her mind, she held up the sword pointing it at the orcs. She could feel an enormous amount of energy center itself in the sword. Concentrating, she gazed at the orcs as they ran at her. Suddenly, dark, menacing clouds filled the sky and lightening streaked down, striking the orcs. Karina gasped and took a step back. There was not an orc left alive. Feeling the heat of the metal in her grasp, she dropped the sword. 

"Incredible." She muttered, as Legolas ran up beside her. She looked at him as she struggled to catch her breath.

"How did you do that?" he asked; his eyes wide. 

Karina shook her head. "I think this sword somehow connects with my magic. I have never felt anything like it." She carefully reached down to pick the sword up, expecting it to be burning hot as before. Instead, it was extremely cold. A loud noise interrupted her thoughts. She glanced at Legolas.

"The horn of Gondor!" he shouted in recognition. They both ran in the direction of the noise, leaping over fallen trees and rocks. Karina's foot nearly got entangled in a vine but she easily slid it out.

"What do you think has happened?" she asked, breathless from running and tension. 

"I do not know." He answered picking up speed. Karina tried to match his pace, but her legs were much shorter and she fell a few feet behind. As they rounded a cluster of trees, Legolas quickly stopped, and Karina nearly plowed into him. She saw the look on his face and followed his gaze. In the midst of bodies, Boromir was lying in pain. Aragorn was tending to him. When she looked closer she could see the arrows protruding from his chest. She gasped in horror when she realized what had happened. Looking at Legolas and Gimli, who had just walked up, she walked down to where the two humans were.

"I can try to heal him, Lord Aragorn." She softly said. Aragorn looked at her and nodded. Karina kneeled down next to Boromir and placed her hand over one of his wounds, expecting to see the glow of power under her hand, indicating that her magic was indeed working. However, she saw nothing. Narrowing her eyes, she concentrated over another wound. Again, the same result: nothing. 

"I fear I can not save him," she said, painfully looking into Aragorn's eyes. He nodded and looked back at Boromir who struggled to take each breath. Karina had not felt so defeated in all her life. Standing up, she walked back to where Legolas and Gimli stood. 

Looking at them, she whispered, "I tried." Legolas nodded and gently placed his arm around her shoulders to comfort her. The three watched as Boromir took his last few breaths and was gone. 

**does a victory dance** Yay! Chapter 7 is done! **sniff** Wasn't the last part so sad? Of course, you knew it was coming right? Poor Karina! Anyway Read and Review! Chapter 8 should get _real_ interesting. I'll try to have it done ASAP. 


	8. A Promise

A/N: Okay, Okay. Some of the dialogue isn't exactly the same as in the movie or the books. For one, I can't remember the movie word for word, and two, my Fellowship of the Rings book is at my parents' house. I'll try to retrieve it when I go back next time. However, here it is! Chapter 8! Shorter than what I wanted, but wait till the end…

Chapter 8

A Promise

Karina watched in silent sorrow as Boromir said his last words to Aragorn. The whole forest seemed to cease all activity and an eerie silence loomed over them. She felt a burning fury within her heart, angry that she had been so powerless to save him. She kept asking herself what had gone wrong. Karina was vaguely away of the presence of Legolas as he stood beside her, sensing her despair. 

"I did nothing," she muttered to him in frustration. "If I have the power, why did nothing work to save him?" Legolas and Gimli watched her in silence. 

"Sometimes things are beyond our control," Legolas said gently. She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye and sighed.

"I know what you are saying, but I feel I can't accept it." She answered. "It wasn't supposed to happen like this." Not waiting for their answer, she shook off Legolas's gentle hold and began to walk back through the woods to the shoreline. 

Legolas started to say something, but was stopped by Aragorn. "Let her be," he told Legolas. "She has to cope on her own."

When Karina approached the river, she was shocked to see that one of the boats was missing. She quietly stood by the water's edge and realized that Frodo and Sam must have left for Mordor alone. 'Take care my friends,' she thought, looking up into the gray sky. She knew that their destiny was out of her hands now, but she couldn't help feel a sense of responsibility towards them. Catching a glimpse of movement, she turned and saw Legolas begin to go after them. He stopped, though, when he saw Karina, Aragorn, and Gimli remain motionless. 

"You mean not to go after them?" Legolas said. 

Aragorn shook his head, "The ring is our of grasp now."

"Then, the fellowship has failed," Karina whispered. Gimli looked at them gruffly. 

"So this has all been in vain."

"No, Gimli. If we stay true to ourselves." Aragorn said. "We can not leave Merry and Pippin to such a deadly fate."

Karina looked at each of them in renewed determination, "You're right, Lord Aragorn. We must fight together, for the future. I, for one, would rather die, then to live knowing I gave up."

Aragorn and Legolas glanced at her in surprise, for this was not the sullen girl that had been with them mere moments before. Karina, in fact, was just as shocked. She did not know where her sudden boost of courage had come from, but she welcomed it with all her heart. 

'You must move on, Karina.' A voice in the wind whispered. Startled, the four looked around but saw nothing. Karina turned and gazed into the water. A figure slowly started to appear, hovering over the soft current. Karina quickly took a step back, bumping into Legolas. 

"What is happening?" she cried. Her cerulean eyes widened as the shape began to take form of a young elven woman. The woman was clad in a beautiful navy dress that floated in the air. Her blond hair shined in the aura of light that surrounded her. She seemed slightly familiar to the remaining members of the fellowship as her eyes gazed upon Karina. Karina gasped in surprise, disbelief, and sorrow as recognition began to take place. 

The light began to fade and she stood above ground. "Karina, you have not lost all strength within you."

Karina could feel the bitter sting of tears that welled up in her eyes. "Mother?" she stuttered. "How can this be?"

Aragorn, Gimli, and Legolas looked at the two in confusion. The three had absolutely no perception of what was going on but then again, neither did Karina.

"You still hold on to my memory, daughter. In the end, you have not been able to let go, for this reason, I have returned. You feel my presence in your heart daily. Turn loose of the past and move on."

This time, Karina did not try to fight the tears that now ran freely down her face. She whispered, "What are you saying?"

"I am the memory that you still hold dear to you. It is this memory that will continue to haunt you and hold you back as long as you will let it." Her mother sternly told her. "You summoned me with your sorrow and your grief, for in reality, I am your memory. You must move on and save them."

"I…I do not know how." Karina choked, hastily blinking back tears. 

"You do. Look inside yourself for answers." The image began to fade and the voice barely became audible. Karina watched as the light disappeared into the air. She quickly wiped at her tears feeling foolish and confused. 

"Why is it when I feel I have everything figured out, I find I have not yet begun to understand?" she said to no one in particular. Summoning all her strength, she forced herself to raise her head in determination. 

"We must move on," she said to the others, throwing her quiver and bow over her shoulder, and reaching for her sword. As she began to walk off, she noticed that she was alone. Turning around, she saw the others staring at her in shock. "Are you coming?" she asked them, trying to keep her voice light. They nodded and followed her lead.

As the four walked in silence through the woods, Karina's thoughts kept replaying her mother's words over in her mind. She was determined not to dwell on them, letting the experience upset her. There were more important matters on hand. She would have time to think of her personal problems later. The forest appeared to be peaceful with no signs of approaching danger, but Karina knew not to let down her guard. Appearances could be deceiving. When they came near a clearing, a flash of motion caught her attention. A hawk gracefully swooped down and captured an unsuspecting field mouse. Karina immediately thought of her falcon, Mimic, and wondered whatever had happened to him. She missed his prescence and useful scouting abilities. She could still remember numerous times he had helped her out. Pushing the depressing thoughts out of her mind, she forced herself to think of solving the riddle her 'memory' had given her. However, her thoughts strayed to her lack of power when Boromir had died. Could it be that because she was created by evil, she could only use her powers for fighting and not healing? She had no other explanation. She snapped back to reality when she noticed Aragorn stop and look around.

"What is it?" Legolas asked in confusion. He had not seen or heard anything, and he knew if he hadn't sensed enemies, Aragorn could not either. 

"The path seems to fade. I know not where we are to go next." Aragorn said in frustration. Karina walked up beside Legolas. 

"What do you mean?" Karina asked. "The path continues into the lands of Rohan. Can you not see it?" She pointed through the brush and trees. The others followed her point but could see nothing.

"Are you certain?" Gimli asked. Karina nodded.

"They definitely have reached Rohan by now."

Legolas trusted her but still asked, "How can you be sure?"

She shrugged, "A little bird told me."

"Very well, we shall pursue them into the lands of Rohan, but be on your guard. We get closer to Isengard by the minute." Aragorn declared. Gimli quickly went on after him, leaving Legolas and Karina to follow. The two walked in silence, but Karina could sense Legolas had questions and thoughts that weighed heavily on his mind. A soft breeze blew through the trees, rustling the leaves and breaking the quiet. 

"Are you alright?" he finally asked. Karina looked at him in surprise. 

"Huh?"

"You have been through quite a lot lately. It must be taking a bit of a toll on you." He said.

"I will be." she told him. "Alright, I mean." It was still very strange to her, to be able to have someone to talk to so casually. The only person she had ever been able to speak freely to, was her mother. "However, I have come to realize I have nothing, no one left. I know I could still go back to Gavalar, but it has never seemed like home. Funny, isn't it? To have lived someplace for so long, and it still be strange to me." She went on. Legolas regarded her carefully, but decided to let her continue. 

"I have been living my life alone, and it seems that is how it will stay. I have no one left." Karina sighed. "I guess that is why I continue to hold on to the past, though it has come to the point I am sick of self pity."

"You are not alone, Karina, nor will you ever be." Legolas told her. Karina stopped and looked at him in surprise.

"What are you saying?" she asked in confusion. His eyes locked on hers, and she felt very strange by his calm gaze, but it also felt comforting.

"I will always be there for you. In times of trouble and need, you will never have to face them alone anymore. Whenever you need me, I will be there." Legolas declared.

Karina looked at him in disbelief, as the words slowly began to sink in and take effect. She dropped her gaze down to her feet, feeling almost embarrassed. She was absolutely speechless. She had not heard such kind and heartfelt words in such a long time.

Glancing back up at him at him, she whispered, "Thank you, Legolas." Her voice 

then returned to normal as she added, "We might want to catch up." Smiling, her eyes left his and they began to run to catch up with Aragorn and Gimli. 

A/N: There's chapter 8! Sorry it's so short, but I had a mild case of writer's block. Very painful! I did the best I could. I think I'm getting some major good ideas for Chapter 9, though. That should be the chapter you all have been waiting for!! **wink** I've had some reviewers ask me if Aragorn likes Karina. The answer is: Not in my story. Aragorn's in love with Arwen and it will stay that way. This is a Legolas/Karina fic. In case you didn't notice, there is a lot more dialogue in this chapter.


	9. The Fire

A/N: Here it is! The chapter you've been waiting for (I think). I feel this is much better than my previous chapter, though everyone says that's just as good. Thanks so much for the vote of confidence. Read on! 

Chapter 9

The Fire

Karina and Legolas ran through the forest until they finally caught sight of Aragorn and Gimli standing by the edge of a small, but fast flowing stream. Karina was relieved that they had so quickly caught up with their friends. 

"We must proceed north, until we reach the gates of Rohan." Aragorn told them.

"Which means we must have to cross the water," Gimli pointed out. He frowned at the thought of crossing the swift current. Karina walked forward, examining the depth of the water by lowering her sword into the creek.

"Do not fear, dwarf. This water is not deep at all, only a few feet. Besides, there are some large rocks further downstream for us to walk upon." Karina answered. Gimli seemed to be satisfied with her response and proceeded to follow Aragorn as they headed downstream to the crossing she had mentioned. 

The rocks were only wide enough for them to follow single file. Aragorn first made his way across, followed by Gimli and Legolas, with Karina bringing up the rear. Karina carefully watched where she put her feet, for the rocks were very slippery as algae had begun to form on the smooth surfaces. She peered ahead and could see that there were six rocks ahead of her. Gracefully making her way from each of them, she suddenly misjudged the placement of the fourth one. Her left foot slipped off the rock and too late she tried to recover her balance. Almost in slow motion, her feet slid out from under her, sending her flying backward into the water creating a huge splash.

She immediately pulled herself back up to the surface, spitting out the mouthful of stream water she had somehow acquired in her fall. Quickly scrambling to the water's edge, she pulled herself onto the soft grass. 

"Are you alright?" Legolas was soon to ask as he reached her side.

"Just wet," Karina replied, her hands wringing the excess water out of her long hair. She slowly stood up and grimaced, feeling the heavy weight of her soggy clothes. Shaking her head, she sat back down, pulled off her boots and poured the water out. Finally satisfied that she was about as dry as she was going to be, she stood up and picked up her weapons.

"That was not in my plans," She told them. Aragorn looked at her, trying to hide his smile, and Legolas chuckled. Trying to keep a stern expression but failing miserably, Karina finally gave up and laughed.

"May we move on now?" Aragorn asked her. Karina nodded, still laughing. She tried to ignore the constant, sloshing sound her clothes made as she walked. After a while, the shadows grew longer and a dusky twilight fell over the forest. The four decided to stop for the night and continue in the early morning. 

Karina dropped her quiver and bag under a nearby tree, then placed her sword and bow beside them. Sighing, she reached into her bag and pulled out her beloved comb. As she untied the ribbon holding her hair back, her hair fell softly to her shoulders, a few tendrils still damp from her unexpected swim that afternoon. She watched as Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas started a fire and elected Gimli to stand watch for the night. When she finally dried the remaining dampness from her hair, she stood and made her way over to the others. 

"Are we to continue on this path in the morning?" she asked, standing between Legolas and Gimli. 

Aragorn looked at her, "Yes, it is apparent that the path does not stray. It continues on to Rohan."

Karina nodded and sat down, relinquishing the warmth of the fire. She did not realize how cold she had become traveling in wet clothes. The gold streaks in her hair danced in the light of the moon and the glow of the fire. Pulling her cloak tighter around her shoulders, she lightly shivered. The temperature had begun to drop quickly as night fell. She was staring so intently into the fire that she did not even notice Aragorn and Gimli leave to collect more firewood, leaving her and Legolas behind.

Legolas looked at her in concern, for he had seen her shudder with cold and her lips turn a pale shade of blue. "Are you cold?" He immediately felt foolish for asking such an obvious question.

Startled by his voice, she snapped out of her gaze, and glanced up at him, "Uh…no, I am not cold." She looked back into the fire and knew she hadn't fooled him. "Actually, I'm freezing." She was vaguely aware of him gently placing his own cloak around her shoulders.

"You mustn't grow ill, Karina." Legolas told her. She looked up at him and smiled, grateful for the extra layer. The heat of the fire was beginning to do the trick. The numbness in her feet and hands had begun to subside, and she did not shiver quite as much.

"I think I will be fine in a few minutes," she drowsily began to close her eyes. She had not slept well for the past few nights, and it was beginning to catch up with her. Refusing to let herself be lulled to sleep by the sounds of the crackling fire, she shook her head and stared up into the clear night sky. 

The moon was almost full and the sky was scattered with the light of the stars. She could feel Legolas's presence and knew he was still sitting beside her. Her mind drifted back to his promise earlier that day. Deep down she knew he was the best friend she ever had and about the only friend she'd had. However, somewhere in her, she felt there was something else, a strange, comforting feeling she'd never felt before. He almost seemed like more than a mere friend to her. 'Stop it!' she scolded herself. 'Concentrate only on finding Merry and Pippin.'

"The moon seems so peaceful tonight," she said, breaking the long silence between them.

"That it does," Legolas agreed. Karina looked at him and smiled. She forced herself to ignore the nervousness in her stomach, dismissing her lightheaded feeling to cold and hunger.

Karina glanced away briefly. "Legolas…" she barely whispered, not sure herself what she was going to say. She blushed lightly and hoped he hadn't heard her.

"Did you say something?" he asked, obviously aware that she had spoken his name.

Karina looked at him shyly, "Nothing." She was suddenly startled by his intense gaze and found her own eyes becoming locked on his. The remaining coldness left her body and she felt surprisingly warm, as if she was in the midst of a summer's day. She thought she would never be able to pull her look away from his. However, a sudden snap of a branch caused them both to jump in surprise.

Aragorn and Gimli glanced at them, each carrying an armload of firewood. They looked at each other for a moment before dropping the logs a few feet from the fire.

"Are you feeling better, Lady Karina?" Aragorn asked, raising an eyebrow in curiousity. 

"Who said I felt poor?" she countered, not knowing really what to say.

"Well, it appears you've acquired Legolas's cloak as well as your own. You also might have become chilled from your fall this afternoon." He pointed out.

"Oh…um." Karina stuttered, looking down at the two layers of soft green material that surrounded her small figure. Fortunately, Aragorn decided to drop the subject, turning to the fire. Karina and Legolas's eyes met once again behind Aragorn's back and they smiled. Karina looked down at her feet, fighting the laugh that threatened to escape her.

Aragorn turned around a handed her a cup of steaming liquid. "What's this?" she asked in surprise.

"An herb to prevent you from falling ill. Make sure you drink it all." He replied.

Karina nodded and lowered her lips to the cup, taking a small sip. She quickly jerked her mouth back and made a face at the extremely bitter taste, causing the other three to laugh. 

"How can this keep me well if it tastes so horrid?" she asked, wincing at the awful taste that lingered on her tongue.

"Ignore the taste, just drink." Aragorn insisted, an apparent smirk growing on his face. Karina tightly closed her eyes, taking another drink of the herb tea. Nearly choking, she coughed furiously as she tried to swallow the small mouthful. This supplied another round of laughs. 

"Ick!" she muttered, sticking out her tongue. Nevertheless, she managed a few more swallows and put the cup down. She did feel a bit warmer, but the hideous taste haunted her for a minute or two. As the warmth seeped back into her body, she pulled off Legolas's cloak and handed it back to him.

"You will need this," she told him, holding it out. 

"Are you sure you're alright without it?" he asked, reluctantly taking it from her. Karina smiled, trying to put his mind at ease. She was not used to people showing such genuine concern for her well being. 

Her expression grew more serious as she softly added, "Thank you." She began to stand up, but stopped when she saw Legolas jump up as well.

"Where are you going?" he looked at her in concern.

Turning a faint shade of pink, she motioned to her belongings under the tree. "Just over there. I will be fine. I need…to think."

He seemed to accept her answer and sat down with the others. Karina took one last look at him and made her way over to the tree to sit down.

Karina did not know how long she had lay there listening to the sounds of the night. She figured she must have fallen asleep for when she looked up, she could see the pale light of the promising new day. Her mind raced over the thousands of thoughts and emotions that floated in and out of her mind. She had never had such feelings and thoughts, and they disturbed her. On the other hand, they felt very natural and soothing. It was almost as if she could not fight them or even ignore them. Karina was once again confused, but this time, she didn't feel lost. She did not know how she could feel so warm and so cold at the same time. She had also never felt an emotion that for a moment felt as calm as a breeze on a spring day and then, suddenly, feel as wild and free as the raging rapids. Karina sat back up, she saw that the fire had diminished and Aragorn seemed to be asleep. She knew Gimli was keeping watch, but she saw with dismay that Legolas was no where in sight. 

A rustle of leaves made Karina whirl around as she automatically reached for the dagger on her belt. She saw with relief that it was Legolas. Her relief quickly turned to curiosity and she whispered, "What are you doing?"

"I was just taking a walk. I wanted some time to think over things as well." He said. He quietly walked over to her as to not wake Aragorn or alert Gimli. "Did you sleep well?"

"I suppose so, though I didn't even realized I had slept until I awoke. We're to be off early, aren't we?"

Legolas nodded, trying not to stare at the figure in front of him. The moon had already set, making what little light there had been, non existent. Karina rose, being careful not to disturb the ground beneath her. As funny as it seemed, she actually found the lack of light welcoming. The shadow of the huge tree above cast a dark shadow over them.

"You needed to think over things?" she asked teasingly. "I thought you, of all of us, would have things in perspective."

He regarded her carefully in the thin light, finally deciding by her tone that she was teasing. "Just when I felt I had things as they should be, someone found away to turn them upside down." He smiled.

Karina playful grin faded. "My world has been thrown topsy-turvy as well."

A moment of silence passed and she felt a flash of warmth on her hand. It took her a second to figure out that Legolas had taken her hand into his. Karina felt as though everything had come to a halt. She could feel her breath catch in surprise but also in pleasure for she did not feel alarmed by his touch. 

As she stared into his eyes in wonder, she was scarcely aware of him taking a step closer to her. He gently took her other hand into his and Karina felt as though her palm was melting with his touch. She could feel his warm breath mixing with the cooler air, and Karina decided she had never felt as calm as she did now. As he lowered his face to hers, a brush of cool wind lifted Karina's hair off her shoulders causing it float around her like an aura. 'Maybe I do have something figured out,' she thought, automatically closing her eyes as she felt his soft lips brush against hers. Suddenly, a loud cry erupted in the distance, causing them to jump apart. They could hear Gimli shouting for them to hurry. Karina and Legolas looked at each other, then, picked up their weapons, following the sound of Gimli's voice. 

A/N: That was what you were wanting, right? Or, atleast, close to it? In case you've noticed, Karina's comb has been mentioned in a couple chapters. There's a reason for it! Trust me. No…it's not cursed or anything like that. It is merely a symbol. Well, what did you think of 9? Isn't it much better than 8? I had much more fun writing it! ^_^ As always, R&R please. I luv feedback! I'll get chapter 10 up ASAP. I'm definitely over my Writer's Block.--Celestial Lady


	10. The Riders of Rohan

A/N:I'm sooooo sorry it took so long to update. I had to go out of town this past weekend and didn't really have a chance to write. Here's chapter 10. Thanks so much for the great reviews. I'm already working on Chapter 11 so it should be up VERY soon. It will mainly be a Karina chapter but I will also work Legolas and the others into it. 

Chapter 10

The Riders of Rohan

Karina and Legolas ran quickly through the brush in the direction of Gimli's cry. As they neared the dwarf, they could not see anything out of the ordinary. Karina's eyes scanned the area, but she saw nothing. 

"Whatever is the matter, Master Dwarf?" she asked, trying not to show her exasperation. 

Gimli regarded her carefully before replying. "I'm sure I saw an old man in the depths of the trees. I feel it may be Saruman."

"Perhaps you were dreaming?" a voice suggested behind them. The three turned to see Aragorn making his way toward them. He seemed to be a bit annoyed at the thought of being awoken for no apparent reason.

"Saruman? Are you sure?" Legolas asked skeptically. 

"No, but the man did seem mysterious and was clothed in white. Does that not fit the description of our nemesis?" Gimli explained.

"That it does, but it is not enough to go on alone." Karina piped up. "However, where is this "old man" you speak of? I see no one among the distance, nor do I feel their presence."

"He is gone now. I know not where he disappeared to." 

"Nonetheless, we might as well set out again. There isn't any time to spare, if we hope to find Pippin and Merry alive." Aragorn informed them. 

Later that day, they continued to follow the Entwash as it wound through the land. As the four walked along, Karina felt a whisper through the trees. She began to pick up bits and pieces of their conversation the further they went. Although she was not an expert at deciphering messages given to her by her surroundings, she could pick out a few words here and there. Upon hearing a few certain words, Karina suddenly stopped in her tracks and looked around.

"What is the matter, Lady Karina?" Aragorn asked, noticing her troubled look. 

"I am not quite sure myself. The trees tell of what lies ahead. However, I only understand part of the message." She replied.

"What do they say?" Legolas wondered.

"They speak of Orcs ahead, and then they tell of horse masters. The rest I do not understand."

"Horse masters?" Gimli raised an eyebrow curiously.

"The Riders of Rohan." Aragorn said in understanding. "Then, they must not be far ahead. Perhaps, we can find out information from them."

Karina shrugged, "They tell us to proceed." Aragorn nodded. No sooner did they pick up their pace, than they heard the thundering of hooves far ahead of them. The four watched as the riders quickly closed the gap between them, eating up the distance.

"They are approaching fast," Gimli commented, watching the riders and horses come near. When they were within earshot, Aragorn strode forward and asked, "What news from the North, Riders of Rohan?"

The riders stopped suddenly, looking around alarmed at the voice that had spoken out. One rider rode forward and glared at them.

"May I ask your name?" he questioned in an almost condescending tone. Karina frowned at the man's arrogance. Who did he think he was talking to them like that? It was true that he could not help but look down at them from atop such a gallant horse, but nevertheless, he could show some respect and kindness.

"I am called Strider, and we're hunting Orcs." Aragorn replied, narrowing his eyes at the man.

"You're a fool if you think I'd believe a story such as that. One would not take a woman on such a perilous mission." He exclaimed haughtily. Karina gritted her teeth in anger.

"Then, that shows how little you know!" she practically snarled. She was about to let loose another furious comment when she felt Aragorn's restraining hand. Regaining her composure, she took a step back and continued to glare at the horseman.

"It is true that it is unusual to take a female on such a journey, but she is different from most. She is neither a burden nor a nuisance, and has proved herself to be a great asset to our party." Aragorn said, trying to soothe the frazzled nerves between the two. Karina couldn't help but smile at Aragorn's last words.

"We've come through Lothlorien, after meeting with the Lady of the Wood, and pursue a band of Orcs which have something of great value to us." Aragorn continued.

The man's eyes widen, "So rumors of the elf witch are true. The elven enchantress does exist."

Karina could feel her anger resurface and before she could think, she had already pulled her sword from her side and held it before her. She could hear its furious hum echoing in the air. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed Gimli and Legolas had both readied their weapons at the horseman. 

"May we have the pleasure of YOUR name?" Karina asked menacingly. 

"Eomer, son of Eomund." He replied. It was then Karina took notice of the other riders gathering around them, spears pointed in an offensive stance. Aragorn saw the danger awaiting and took the opportunity to interfere. 

"My apologies, Eomer. We do not intend any harm to Rohan. We have fallen on a bit of hard times which is why my friends are quick to react to your words." Aragorn quickly told him.

The riders slowly began to lower their weapons and Karina hesitantly did the same. She watched them for a few minutes, barely hearing the conversation between Eomer and Aragorn. Karina heard some words of part of their journey, and she cringed when she heard him mention the fall of Gandalf and Boromir. However, her thoughts were brought back to the matter at hand when she heard of them speak of horses.

"You must be on your way, then." Eomer spoke to Aragorn. "We can, though, lend you some horses to help you on your journey."

"We thank you for your assistance, Eomer so of Eomund." Aragorn said.

"Although, we have never given a horse to a dwarf." Eomer said, glancing sideways at Gimli.

"Do not trouble yourself, for I will walk as I have been. Dwarves do not use the company of horses." Gimli replied.

"Come, you shall sit behind me, friend Gimli." Legolas offered. Karina almost laughed at the dwarf's indignant expression. 'This shall truly be a sight to see,' she thought to herself. 'A dwarf upon the back of a horse.'

"However," Eomer's words cut through her thoughts. "I'm afraid we can not allow the lady to join you, but she can come with us to Rohan where she will be safe."

"Why, may I ask, is that?" Legolas asked in an obvious cold tone. Karina looked from him to Aragorn to Eomer in frustration and anger. She could not believe she was being denied the right to continue with the fellowship. She suddenly got an idea.

Pulling Legolas away for a few paces, she motioned for the others to stay where they were. "I shall humor them for a while and go where they wish. But, don't think for a minute, that I shall just stay as they please. This should be easier in the long run and it will keep their relations with us a friendly one. However, I will catch up with you." She softly told him, keeping her voice low.

"Are you certain about this?" he asked worriedly. "How will you know where to find us?"

"You forget, Legolas, I'm made of magic. I will know where to find you." She said with a smile. Finally, Legolas relented against his better judgement and they returned to the group.

"I shall stay behind," she told Eomer, noticing Legolas quietly tell Aragorn of her plans. Aragorn nodded slowly. "They believe it is in my best interest to accompany you to Rohan. They…fear for my safety."

"A wise decision, my lady." Eomer said smugly. Karina frowned once again upon his arrogance, but chose to ignore it. As two horses were led to the front for the other three, she noticed a young man bring forth a horse for her. The snow white horse looked fairly familiar with its black mane and tail and black legs. Karina's eyes lit up in recognition.

"May I ask where you got this horse?" she looked at Eomer.

He looked at her in curiosity and answered, "She was not originally one of our horses. She was discovered many miles away near an elven village. Seeing as she did not seem to be claimed, we brought her back as one of our own."

"Indeed…" Karina muttered, gently taking the reins from the man. She could not believe that her horse, Purity, had made it so far to Rohan. She had been quite certain that she would have returned to the kingdom of Gavalar after she had been set free in Rivendell. She turned back to Legolas, who was already mounted on his horse and was helping Gimli up. Karina softly chuckled at the dwarf's expression as he sat astride the horse. 

Karina looked back at Purity and swiftly mounted. She sighed at the thought of riding with tack, but she knew it would only cause problems if she mentioned this to the horsemen. As she started to join the men of Rohan, she noticed Legolas ride up beside her and hold her wrist.

"Are you sure you'll be alright?" he asked in concern. She was touched by his words and knew he would worry about her until she was back with them (him).

"Legolas, I shall be fine. I'm more worried about your safety. What the three of you will be doing is far more dangerous than where I'm going." She told him.

"You mustn't worry about us, Lady Karina." Gimli replied. "We'll be sure to give those Orcs a good thrashing."

Karina looked at Gimli and smiled, "I know you will, friend dwarf." She looked back at Legolas who still held on to her hand. Blushing slightly, she managed to wiggle her fingers out of his grasp.

"I'll be with you all shortly," she told him. She quickly noticed that the riders of Rohan were already beginning to leave and she had to catch up with him. Throwing one last look at Legolas, she turned and followed them through the trees. Legolas watched intently until not even his eyes could see a trace of the elven princess.

A/N:There ya go! I went as closely to the book as I could. I hope you like it. Chapter 11 will be up probably tomorrow, so look for it! As always, please review! No flames though, however, I will accept constructive criticism. 


	11. The Escape from Rohan

A/N: Finally! Here it is! Chapter 11! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been swamped with work from my professors. They love to torture me! I hope you like this one. I think it is a very interesting chapter, although it is mainly a Karina chapter. Don't say I didn't warn you! I did work in a little bit of Legolas at the end, though. Next chapter won't focus nearly as much on Karina. Please R&R

The Escape from Rohan

Chapter 11

Karina rode beside Eomer as they began their journey back to Rohan. She was thrilled to be reunited with her mare, Purity. The horse's smooth strides covered the distance easily, and Karina thought back to the last time she had ridden her. It had been right after she had left Gavalar. Pushing away the pang of homesickness, Karina looked at Eomer.

"Why is it the men of Rohan do not want me to continue with my party?" she asked him.

"'Tis our orders, Milady, to bring any maiden that has witnessed the Golden Wood to our king in Rohan." He answered.

"Why?" Karina asked in confusion. She did not understand why that was of any relevance.

"There is suspicion among the court for fear of witches. They merely wish to make sure Rohan is safe of any threat of mystical powers and spells. I would not worry, Lady Karina, I am sure you will be fine since you are just an elven maiden."

"Indeed…" she mused, thinking over his last words. She knew she mustn't have them think she was anything but a normal elf. As they cantered over a small hill, she saw a large castle rise over the distance. A tall stone wall surrounded the building, and Karina's eyes could see many a guard patrolling the borders. 'It may be harder than I thought to escape,' she thought. She quickly pushed the negative thought from her mind as they continued through the gates. Karina gazed up at the huge castle and bit her lip. She hoped she would not have to leave from one of the highest chambers, but she knew she would do whatever it took.

As the men began to dismount, Karina gracefully slid off Purity's back and looked around in uncertainty, for now, she wondered if it had been wise to leave the others. As a man approached her and took Purity back to the stable, Karina began to follow Eomer through the door and up a narrow staircase. The halls were darker than she preferred, and she shuddered as it reminded her of the dreariness of Moria. Walking through another passageway and into a large chamber, Karina could see a very old man seated on a huge gilded chair.

"Hail! Theoden!" Eomer greeted him in respect, "I present to you a maiden who was discovered travelling with a band of orc hunters."

Karina took a deep breath and strode forward, "Princess Karina of Gavalar, Theoden of Rohan." She meekly smiled and slightly bowed in respect.

Theoden narrowed his eyes at Karina, "Gavalar? I've not heard that name spoken in many years. What were you doing with orc hunters?"

Karina's mind raced as she tried to come up with a believable answer. "They are close acquaintances of mine, and I came across them in my travels of official business to Gavalar."

Karina tried not to look too relieved when the king seemed to accept her answer. Theoden went on to explain how she had been through the Golden Wood. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the man sitting beside Theoden sit up straighter in alarm. Karina stiffened at his sudden movement for his actions were not those of one taking genuine interest in the story.

"She has passed through the Golden Wood?" he cried in alarm. Everyone, including Theoden, turned to stare at him, surprised by his sudden outburst.

"Friend Wormtongue, I trust you justify your words with profound value?" Theoden looked at him.

"My lord, the lady has come into contact with the Lady of the Wood, the elf witch of legend. How are we not to know if she too is bewitched?" he said, accusingly staring at Karina who met his gaze with her own. 

"Nay, I am neither an enchantress nor a witch, just a common elf." Karina told Theoden. "No hex has been cast upon me, and I can assure you Rohan will remain safe from anything supernatural."

"I feel the need to trust your words, Milady." Theoden said. "Meanwhile, you will be shown to your own private chambers until your party returns."

"Thank you, Lord Theoden, for your kindness. I am in your debt." She politely lowered her head once again. She then followed Eomer through the doorway and up another long staircase. After what seemed like an eternity, they approached a dimly lit corridor. About four doors down, he stopped and slid open a door.

"I hope these quarters will provide comfort until their return, Lady Karina." 

"This is fine," she said, slowly entering the room. She turned and looked at him as he quickly closed the door and was gone.

Karina gazed out the window as night began to fall over the kingdom of Rohan. A half moon rose over the hills, and Karina smiled in relief. A full moon would have given plenty of light to see by, but it would also make it easier for her to be seen. It was a risk she did not want to take. Earlier that afternoon, she had noticed a rather wide ledge outside that ran under the base of her window. Luckily her room was just low enough that she could easily make her way onto a small wall that wove around the castle. From there, she could proceed to the ground. 

Karina patiently waited as the activity in the view below began to slow in the shadows of the dying daylight. Theoden and his men where in the dining hall enjoying a lavish feast. Although she had been invited, Karina had declined claiming the need to catch up on sleep.

The flurry of people that had been milling around could no longer be seen, Karina saw with satisfaction. Carefully making sure she would not be noticed Karina pulled her hood over her head. She then slung her quiver over her shoulder and picked up the rest of her things. Leaning on the stone frame, she threw her legs over the sill, lightly landing on the ledge beneath it. Keeping low and close to the wall, she slowly crept around to the wall. To her luck, a rather large tree grew beside it. Swiftly, she noiselessly made her way onto one of the thick branches and crossed over to the wall.

Once she was there, she bent down and looked around for the direction of the stable. As soon as her sight fell upon it, she hesitantly climbed down the wall, ignoring the abrasive stone feel on her hands. She quietly sighed with relief once she felt the firm ground beneath her feet. Karina was not one to favor heights and today had been no exception. Creeping around building after building, Karina made her way to the stable. It was then, to her dismay, she saw the night guard. She mentally scolded herself for being so foolish as to not think of that possibility. She should have known! As she racked her thoughts for a solution, her mind fell upon an answer.

Pulling an arrow from her quiver, she placed it on her bow and shot it into the side of a barrel stacked upon others some yards away. Her aim was true and the momentum of the arrow sent the barrel tumbling down, disrupting the others as well. In alarm, the guard jerked up and ran to see what had caused the commotion. While his back was turned, Karina stealthily slipped through the doorway and into the stable. Her elven eyes quickly saw what she had come for. About six stalls down, her white mare was standing peacefully as if she had been waiting for her.

It looked as though someone else had meant to take her soon, for she was standing there fully tacked. Frowning, Karina quickly pulled the saddle off. Hearing the cries of men outside, she knew she hadn't the time to finish, and had to escape quickly. Gathering the reins and a lock of mane in one hand and placing her other on the mare's back, Karina lightly sprang up on her. To her relief, she saw that the back door to the barn was open and left unattended. 

Whirling Purity around, Karina raced out the barn door and around to the main gates. She stopped short when she saw two guards standing on either side. Karina had expected this and she only hoped her plan would work. As she hid in the shadows, she slowly held her hand out and whispered a soft chant. Her idea worked perfectly. As if purely natural, both men slowly slumped against the stone wall and fell to the ground. Karina carefully made her way past them and grinned in joy when she saw her spell had worked well. She knew she had not harmed the men in any way for that was not her intention. They were merely in peaceful slumber.

Karina wanted to cover as much ground as possible before daybreak when the men of Rohan would most certainly be looking for her. A shadow seemed to fall over Karina and she looked up, noticing the clouds passing in front of the moon. She had not realized the approaching shadows in the sky and cursed the weather under her breath. As the two made their way into the trees, Karina pulled Purity to a stop and thought. She had to find the trail of Legolas and the others before the rain came and erased it. 

"Might you know of where they went?" she asked the mare. The horse merely bobbed her head as if to answer. Karina had some idea of where their destination had been, but she had not paid much attention for she assumed she would follow Aragorn as she had done so throughout the journey. However, Purity seemed to have a knack for finding paths. Karina lowered her hands, letting Purity have her head and the mare trudged through the thick brush. 

It wasn't long before they came to another clearing. Karina could easily see the cover of trees on the other side and urged Purity into a rolling canter. She might not be able to go very fast in the forest, but she could make up for lost time in the fields. As the trees drew closer, the two stopped and she looked around for any signs that they had passed through here. Apparently, a clue was spotted by the horse and Karina found herself being taken deeper into the woods.

All of a sudden, Karina's senses sharpened and seemed to scream a warning to her. Looking around, Karina saw in terror that she was not alone. The trees seemed to close in on her and she soon realized it was not the trees that were moving but the creatures springing their attacks. In horror, she realized she was surrounded by a band of twenty orcs. She gasped and urged Purity into a gallop, fully aware of the other danger of racing through the trees at such a fast pace. Karina decided that she would take her chances with the latter. 

Weaving in and out of the trees, Karina could hear the cries of her attackers nearby. Cursing her luck, she pleaded for the mare to go faster. Purity's strides seemed to lengthen and Karina wished with all her heart that she would soon find the others. Leaping over fallen logs and hedges, Karina hesitantly looked back. The orcs voices seemed a bit further behind her, perhaps even fading, but she would take no chances and continued her escape. Suddenly, Purity stumbled, her hoof tripping in a hole in the ground, and flung Karina off balance. Grabbing fistfuls of mane, Karina held on and struggled to regain her balance. However, before she succeeded, she failed to notice the large fallen tree in their path. Purity was already commited to jump it and took off to close to the base, narrowly popping over it and landing on the other side. Unfortunately, Karina who was already off balance felt herself slide off Purity's side and watched as the ground rushed to greet her. Striking her head on a large branch of the tree, Karina was barely aware of the bitter taste of the earth in her mouth as darkness enveloped her.

Legolas stopped with a sudden jolt and looked around. Aragorn and Gimli looked at him in surprise.

"What is it, Legolas?" Aragorn asked in concern. Legolas continued to look through the trees as if he, himself, did not understand. 

"I know not what it is. It was as though a whisper entered my mind, calling my name, and then was silenced. I feel there is danger nearby." He said, still in confusion.

Gimli looked at him, "Danger?"

"We should turn back in the direction of Rohan, for I feel that is where it is." He told the dwarf.

"Are you sure?" Aragorn wondered, but seeing the expression on the elf's face nodded. "Very well then."

They turned their horses and began to make their way through the thick brush. The trees seemed to try to grasp them, but Legolas ignored this and pushed on. He did not know what had called out to him, but he felt he mustn't merely brush it off. As the three rode on, he looked through the foliage for any signs of danger. They stopped by a huge, uprooted tree and glanced around.

For some reason, Legolas happened to glance down along the base of the tree. He squinted when he noticed a strange form crumpled beside it. In sudden recognition, he gasped in horror when he realized the identity of the familiar form.

A/N: I hope you liked it! Please R&R. If university life permits, I will have chapter 12 up soon, but how soon, I don't know. Thank goodness there's a weekend coming.


	12. Prophecies and Confessions

A/N: I'm very, very sorry about the wait. I've been swamped with work and am in desperate need of spring break. Anyway, I worked very hard on this chapter so hopefully it will make it up to you. As always, please read and review! This chapter switches back and forth from Karina's to Legolas' point of view, so I hope its easy for you to follow. Also, it deviates a little bit from the actual book, but just a little! As for the few flamers out there, _if you don't like my story, don't read it_. I've also had a few comments that Karina's moved past her "power problem" a little too fast. Well, that's what you think…

Chapter 12

Prophecies and Confessions

Legolas glanced at the unconscious figure that lay before him. He did not know how long she had been lying there before they had found her, but knew it could not have been long. They had quickly carried her to safety before finding a spot to settle for the night. Aragorn was to be standing watch that night and Gimli had gone off in search of firewood, leaving Legolas to watch over Karina. It worried him that she had not awoken yet after many hours and knew she must have received a severe blow to her head. 

He found himself wishing for her to awaken, just to see the mischievous and stubborn sparkle in her cerulean eyes that he had grown so accustomed to. Legolas hadn't realized it until a few days ago, that he was entranced by the elf maiden. Her determination and courage mixed with her beauty and mystery formed a powerful combination that could charm even the most stubborn of hearts. There, he had finally admitted to himself that he had fallen for her. This was not something that he found easy to do, but it didn't seem like something that she might have a simple time with as well.

A slight movement drug him away from his thoughts, and he looked back at her. Although she still appeared to be in sweet slumber, she shifted ever so lightly. His breath caught in his throat, for this was the first she had moved at all. She slowly opened her eyes and it was obvious her thoughts had not yet cleared. Blinking a few times, Karina looked around, taking in her surroundings and then focused on him.

"Where am I?" she asked in a barely audible whisper.

Gently placing a finger on her lips to silence her, he answered, "Don't try to speak, save your strength for later. You're safe and with us now. That is all you need to know."

A flicker flashed through her expression and he could tell she didn't know whether to accept his answer or insist on her exact location. Struggling against his soft grasp, she pulled herself into a sitting position.

"I am fine, Legolas." She said, trying to sound firm but her lack of strength and aching head made her voice waver. "There is no need to coddle me like a child."

A small smile of amusement formed on his lips at her stubbornness. Nevertheless, he shook his head and lightly cupped her face in his hands forcing her gaze to his.

"Karina, you must rest yourself. You will only hinder us and yourself if you choose to continue in the state you are in." he told her. 

He forced himself to look away, and not to get lost in the deep blue eyes of hers. In truth, he was a bit afraid of her, afraid of the feelings she caused him to feel, and thoughts she caused him to think. In a heartbeat, she could make all his current thoughts flee from his mind. Nothing ever before had caused such confusion and it startled him a great deal. However, he knew that it was not so much fear of her as it was she intrigued him. Every time he felt as if he understood her, she would surprise him with a different side of her, one he found he liked better than the ones before. 

"I see she has awoken, Legolas." A voice cut into his thoughts and he turned to find Aragorn staring at the two of them. Legolas glanced back at Karina in time to see her gently pull her face away from his hands, and push herself back from him, a small tinge of pink creeping up on her cheeks. Could it be she was just as confused as he?

Turning back to Aragorn, he nodded. "She awoke a short time ago. I suggested that she rest before the morn when we must press on."

"I see," Aragorn said, the obvious look of amusement crossing his face. Legolas was relieved when he did not pursue the issue any further, but instead asked him, "Has Gimli returned?"

Legolas opened his mouth to answer, but was interrupted by a gruff voice, "Yes, he has."

The three looked toward a thick curtain of trees to see the dwarf emerge from the vegetation, a large bundle of dead kindling in his arms. Shaking his head at the sight of the two elves, he carried the wood over to the fire. Legolas groaned inwardly at the thought of Gimli and Aragorn's amusement. He couldn't understand what it was they found so entertaining.

Karina glanced from Legolas to Aragorn to Gimli, not sure what to do or say. In truth, she felt very awkward. Legolas had caught her off guard with his sudden gesture and she didn't like to be surprised like that. However, she was startled to find she was not more alarmed with the shock of his actions. She fell into silence as she thought about the peculiarity of her emotions. Luckily, the others did not seem to notice her and Legolas quickly decided she was well enough to leave her side and help the others. 

A part of her felt annoyed by his concern for her welfare. She had never needed anyone's help before and didn't particularly care for the idea of relying on anyone now. Had she not escaped from Rohan without any trouble? Despite her carelessness in the woods, she had made it alive and that was much more than most would expect from her.

Karina momentarily watched his departing figure before taking another glance at her surroundings. She was surprised at how calm the woods seemed and wondered if that wasn't just an illusion. As she began to tentatively stand, she noticed Legolas shoot her a disapproving look. Sighing in exasperation, she sat back down. 

'What is wrong with me?' she wondered. Since when did she back down so easily? Had it been anyone but Legolas, she would have stubbornly stood anyway, just to be ornery. Glancing at the sky, she could tell night was beginning to fall and the effects of her traumatic experience were beginning to weigh more heavily upon her. As she groggily closed her eyes, she was determined to make a stronger effort in the morning, regardless of what the others thought.

Later that night, Karina drifted off into a restless slumber. She would have gladly welcomed the much-needed sleep if it had not been for such troubled dreams. She felt as though she was trapped, doomed to watch such horrifying scenes as she saw her beloved Gavalar under the attack of Saruman's orcs. What disturbed her more was the reasoning behind the assault. They were after her.

At last the dream broke, freeing her from the dreadful prison of slumber and she sat up with a jolt, gasping in terror. Realizing it was nothing more than a dream, her breath began to calm and she hastily wiped the beads of sweat from her brow. Sighing, she began to stand, relieved there was no one there to try and stop her. A sudden thought sank heavily onto her consciousness. 

This was not merely an innocent dream, but a warning.

A/N: Sorry its so short but I found it would be better to break it up into two chapters. This means the next one will becoming pretty soon! **dodges the flying objects thrown at her** Oh yeah, sorry about the cliff hanger! I had to overcome some major writer's block so I hope you like it!


End file.
